


【授翻/无差】鬼混与诡计（gallivanting and other such shenanigans）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: 自从你爱上他，你个蠢货
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【授翻/无差】鬼混与诡计（gallivanting and other such shenanigans）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gallivanting and other such shenanigans(Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777315) by amortentiaboys. 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

Malfoy在两分钟内第二次转过身，死死盯着Harry在不久前冲过去用来掩盖身形的吉娜薇雕像。Harry屏住了呼吸，心想他下次进行半夜任务时一定要带上隐形斗篷。

毫无疑问，斗篷对他来说有些短了——他在OWLs考试过后莫名其妙又长高了几英寸，这让Molly感到非常满意——但他没有带Ron和Hermione一起参与这个所谓的任务。

当Harry在上个月的早餐时分告诉他们他的怀疑时，Ron放肆地从他那块硕大无比的培根三明治上方痛苦地剜了他一眼，就好像他一点也不在乎Malfoy的阴谋。

Hermione只是翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔着荷尔蒙和白痴之类的话，以及“说真的，男孩们”。

不过，好吧，她没有错。因为今晚，Ron拒绝和Harry一起执行任务。

“可他总是溜进四号温室，Ron！”Harry道，在朋友鼻下使劲挥舞活点地图。他多少意识到自己像个疯子，但老实说，当Malfoy又开始表现得……Malfoy之后，一切都回到了原点。

Ron只是耸耸肩，窝进他的扶手椅里：“如果你想跟Malfoy出去鬼混，那跟我没有任何关系。”

“Harry要和谁出去鬼混？”Hermione一屁股坐到椅子的扶手上。

“Malfoy。”Ron道，和Hermione交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

“啊。”Hermione道。

Harry磨蹭着双脚，皮肤在隐隐作痛，出于愤怒和别的什么，某种他被抓现行的感觉。他不喜欢，一点也不。

“我才没有和Malfoy鬼混。”Harry反驳，脸涨得通红，原因他尚未找到，“我只是……盯着他。”

Ron哼了一声，用一种酷似Hermione的方式交叉起双臂：“行了。既然这样，你还不快跑。我们可不想让你错过Malfoy任务，你说呢？”Ron在最后眨了眨眼。

Hermione拍了一下他的胳膊，在他耳边嘀咕了什么，然后对Harry甜甜一笑：“别介意，Harry。Ron只是在犯蠢。”

Harry煞有介事地点点头，向朋友们道了晚安，走向肖像洞。

他的皮肤还在被Ron的话刺痛。

一定是太冷了。

-

以上是Harry来到这儿的来龙去脉。他就这么躲在吉娜薇后面，注视着Malfoy站在盈满月光的走廊里，心脏跳得像一群鹰头马身有翼兽。

在某种程度上，几乎毫无波澜。当然，他的主要任务是弄清楚Malfoy在温室附近生什么闷气。但在这里，在这片城堡沉睡、夜裹银装的寂静当中，他和Malfoy可能……就是这样。即使Malfoy根本不知道Harry的存在。

Harry咬着嘴唇，刺痛的感觉在皮肤上剧烈蔓延。

谢天谢地，Malfoy在Harry的思绪陷进可怕的兔子洞之前，开始沿着走廊前行。很好。现在，任务。

Harry赶紧对自己施了一个隐身咒，匆匆追上Malfoy。他行走在走廊的边缘，与Malfoy保持着一段安全的距的离。接着他后知后觉地发现，实际上，他早就隐形了。

这一意识像火车一样撞醒了他。他不会被人看见。

他加快了脚步，几乎和Malfoy并肩而行。如果他想，他可以伸手触摸他。这念头就像他们踏入的寒夜一般刺进了他的内心。他想触摸Malfoy吗？把手搭在他肩头，友好地拍拍他的后背？

Malfoy看上去确实需要安慰，Harry一边凝望他的侧脸一边想。从一场没有胜利者的战争中走出后，他看上去憔悴、疲惫。不断变幻的月光只加重了他眼下的黑影。还有他的眼睛，那对即使隔着教室冷冷盯着Harry依旧迷人的眼睛，现在染上了黑夜都无法黯淡的温柔，和脆弱。一览无遗。一股愧疚在他们穿过草坪时，卷袭了Harry的全身。他本不该看见这样的Malfoy——在所有的虚张声势之下，一个纯粹、不加掩饰的他。事实上，Draco最不想见到的人可能就是他了——

走到四号温室后，Harry立刻停了下来，等待着。

他是从什么时候开始决定Malfoy成了Draco？

直到半小时后，Harry难以置信地看着Draco喂养一只流浪的猫狸子和她的一窝宝宝，附上鼓励的话语，和一种Harry只见过他在他母亲身旁表露的温柔时，他终于找到了答案。

自从你爱上他，你个蠢货。


End file.
